PR Adventure Countinued!
by Ciana Rivera
Summary: Ok well I do not know how to do chapters so please escuse me.


hamtaro was looking at Laura pack up.

Laura: Todays the day!

Hamtaro Thinking: Of what?

Laura: Mom and dad are bringing me to PR!

Hamtaro Thinking: WOW!

Laura: But I am leaving you alone for once. Thats ok?

Hamtaro: WHAT!

Laura: That was...Oh my! You you can tal-

Mom: Laura our plane!

Laura: Ok! B-Bye.

Hamtaro covers his mouth.

Hamtaro: Anyway I better get the hams and go to PR with them too!

Oxnard: Ow ow Boss!

Boss: Ah!

Bijou: My oh my!

Cappy: Whoa!

The fell from the top of Hamtaro's little house in his cage.

Hamtaro: Guys?

Hams: Hey.

Hamtaro was shaking his hands...er...paws in the air like he was a mother.

Hamtaro: What are you doing here!

Bijou: We did not know if you were going somewhere!

Dexter: Yea! You were all worried at the clubhouse!

Hamtaro: But you don't have to barge into my cage like that!

Everyone agreed in a quiet voice.

Hamtaro: Laura knows hams can speak!

Everyone: Gasps

Howdy: Again!

Everyone: Gasps

Bijou: Huh?

Hamtaro: ANYWAY! Um I had this little idea in my head about going to...PR!

Everyone: WHOOHOO!

Hamtaro: ...Ummmmmmm lets catch lauras bag for a ride!

Bijou: Oui oui!

Everyone ran to catch up to laura.

Bijou: We are going to miss it!

Panda: Run as fast as you can!

Howdy: You can't catch me I'm the ginger bread ham!

Dexter: .;

Everyone made it except for Boss and Bijou

Bijou: Ah! Ham-Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: Bijou!

Boss: What about me huh?

Hamtaro grabbed her paw.

Boss: Hey!

Bijou grabbed him.

Boss: Thank you BIJOU

He said loudly so Hamtaro will get mad.

Bijou: Hm...Oh well.

At the airport...

Girl: Look mommy! Cute little Hamsters!

Hams: Ruff ruff ruff bark bark ahroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Girl: AH! HAMHAM DOGGIE!

She runs away crying.

Hams: Great!

They were in lauras moms purse.

Bijou: Whee!

Boss and Hamtaro: Would you like to sit with me on the plane ride?

Bijou: Blushs Oui Hamtaro!

Boss: Grrrrrrrr...

Ok these are the couples on the plane.

Bijou&Hamtaro

Panda&Pashmina

Sandy&Stan

Maxwell&Jingle

Howdy&Dexter

Boss&Cappy

Penelope&Oxnard

Ok!

On the plane...

Boss: Don't try anything on my girl!

Hamtaro: Sorry Boss-man. I didn't know you would...

Boss: Go!

Hamtaro: Oh.

Chapter 2

Bijou quietly sat next to Hamtaro. She looked at him.

Bijou: Nervous?

Hamtaro: Eh not really. You?

Bijou: Hm...Yea...It is my first time on a plane.

Hamtaro: Laughs It is mine too!

Bijou and him began to laugh. Boss was spying.

Cappy: Boss?

Boss: Why are they laughing?

Cappy: Boss please. You are always spy on them.

Boss: Shush!

Bijou: Hm...I am hungry!

Hamtaro: Well I got a seed we can share!

Hamtaro broke it into half and gave her a peice. Bijou smiled and took it.

Piolet: Ready for take off.

Bijou held on Hamtaro tightly. He smiled and blushed

The plane lifted off the sidewalk

Bijou: Gasps Oh wow!

Hamtaro smiled.

Boss: WAAAAAAAAA!

Cappy: .;

With Laura...

Laura: Hmm...

Mom: Honey?

Laura: I'm hungry.

Dad: Hehe. Um so am i.

Mom: Laughs Like daughter like father.

Laura: I wonder how Hamtaro's doing...

Bijou: Hm hm hmmm...

Hamtaro fell on her.

Bijou: Oops.

Hamtaro: hehe. Um...Uh...

Boss: Gets steamed

Bijou: Blushes Heh. N-No biggy.

Bijou helped him up.

Hamtaro: Thanks. Um...Boss how you doing?

Boss: Fine...Thanks

Bijou streacthed and sighed.

Bijou: Hamtaro...May I lean on you?

Hamtaro turned to her in shock, pink as an eraser and nodded.

Bijou: Meri.

She fell asleep on him.

Hamtaro: Scratchs his neak Ah hah.

Boss: Get her off!

Hamtaro: Wha?

Boss: Get her off!

Hamtaro: Why?

Boss: Cause you are dirty!

Hamtaro shook his head.

Hamtaro: No I'm not.

Boss: Whatever when we get a hotel, Don't lay a paw on her.

Boss: Put his arms under his head and went to sleep.

Hamtaro: Gets confused and drifts off

Hamtaro had his arm around Bijou and the other one under his head. Bijou woke up.

Bijou: Blushes Oh! Goodnight, Hamtaro.

She quietly took her paw off him and went to Boss.

Bijou: Boss?

Boss: H-Huh?

Bijou smiled.

Boss: Oh hey.

WARNING: Who ever likes Hamtaro and Bijou do NOT worry! It IS a H&B story! Bijou and Boss are friends.

Chapter 3

Bijou: Wake up!

Boss: Why?

Bijou: Becuase.

Boss: Ok anything for you Bijou.

Boss got up.

Bijou: Ok Boss um...May I speak to you in private?

Boss nodded happily as the walked to the back of the plane.

Bijou: Um you know how we are friends and all?

Boss: Yea.

Bijou: Um and your crush for me is big no?

Boss: Big as it can be.

Hamtaro woke up and moved his paw expecting to feel Bijou's fur.

Hamtaro: Bijou?

He looked behind the seat to see Stan and Sandy sleeping. He got up and saw her. He gasped and sat back down.

Bijou: So um you DO like me?

Boss: Yes! Bijou, I think so too.

Me: Ok he thinks she is gonna say Ithink I should leave Hamtaro. Countinue...

Bijou: Oh? You are so calm!

Boss: Of course.

Bijou: So thank you.

She left.

Hamtaro: So how did your talk go?

Bijou: Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: Uh huh. I woke up.

Bijou: Um...Well are you hungry?

Hamtaro: Yes! You are too?

Bijou: Yea.

Piolet: Hola amigos! Welcome to PR!

Everyone clapped.

The plane's door opened while everyone got out.

Hamtaro: C'mon Hams!

Everyone: Wha? Ah!

All the hams got into lauras bag. She put it on her shoulder and started walking. Bijou wasent fully in.

Bijou: Ah! Ham-Hamtaro!

Bijou hung on the side of her bag whil Hamtaro gasped.

Chapter 4

Hamtaro: Bijou!

Girls: Ahh!

Boss was mad. She got rescued 2 times today by Hamtaro. He grabbed her paw. She smiled and blushed. So did he.

Laura: Huh? Sees if nothing is in her bag

Hams: Uh oh. WAH!

They ran to the back of the bag. Cappy was still in frount but Sandy pulled him back. Lauras hand moved and got out.

Laura: Ok.

They sighed in relief.

Dexter: Pew!

Pashmina: You can say that again.

Panda: How are we gonna be hear if our owners dont know?

Hamtaro: Ooh. I uh...I never thught of that.

Everyone fell anime style.

With Maria..

Maria was looking everywhere for Bijou.

Maria: Bijou where are YOU?

With Kip and Sue..

Kip: Cappy!

Sue: Where are you Cappy!

Ok um, I forgot about Penelope and Oxnard. I forgot who reminded me but THANK YOU! Oh and um...I dont know how to do chappys so...Escuse me for that!

With Kana..

Kana: Oxy! I got seeds!

With Kylie..

Kylie was looking everywhere.

Kylie: Penelope? COME OUT!

With June..

June: Pashy! Come out!

With Neol and Hillary..

Neol: Stan! Stan Bud!

Hillary: Sandy! Come out Girl!

With Mimi..

Mimi was crying.

Mimi: Panda!

With Maxwells owner..

Owner: Maxwell! Come out!

With Dexters Owner..

Owner 2: Dexter!

With Howdys Owner..

Owner 3: Howdy!

Ok That was VERY dumb! Just read chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Hamtaro: Uh oh.

Bijou: Maria is probaly worried!

Cappy: I miss Kip and Sue!

Panda: Mimi is tiny!

Everyone kept on. Boss screamed.

Boss: RELAX!

Everyone: Ok.

They got to the hotel. Panda built a little apartment byeond the wall.

Panda: There!

Everyone just stared.

Howdy: Lets cuddle in!

Eveyone ran in and sat down.

Hamtaro: Nice and cozy.

Bijou: Oui!

Everyone cuddled in.

Ok im sorry that was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short but i have to go. I'll right sooner or later


End file.
